<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knowing Where Our Marbles Went by mycitruspocket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490918">Knowing Where Our Marbles Went</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket'>mycitruspocket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marbles - Lost and Found [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s01e05 Bottled Appetites, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s01e05 Bottled Appetites, Voice Kink, as in Jaskier likes his lovers to be loud, auralism, or also</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chireadan loosens his grip on Jaskier’s arm once they have passed the gate, slows down and looks at him with an expression of sympathy. “Does that mean, we’re in the same miserable predicament?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so, dear fellow,” Jaskier says theatrically, steps closer and puts a comforting hand on Chireadan’s upper arm. “I could sing you a decade’s worth of ballads about the tragedy of unrequited love, or—and that’s what I would prefer today because, frankly, we’ve both been through a lot going by the state of bloodstains on us both—we could have some fun of our own.” Jaskier smiles, winks and raises a suggestive eyebrow, hoping to get his idea of fun across.</p><p> <br/><i>Or: Jaskier and Chireadan have some sexy fun on their own and bond over their unrequited love which is the beginning of a wonderful friendship. It will later prompt Jaskier to finally confess his love to Geralt, who, of course, is not making it easy...</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chireadan/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marbles - Lost and Found [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. They’re Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With thanks to my dear hooptedoodle, beta, cheer-reader and muse of this verse!</p><p>Please note that Geralt/Jaskier is the main pairing and also that Geralt/Yennefer is briefly mentioned because of what actually happens in the episode, but not beyond that, which is why I chose not to tag it.<br/>This story is mostly build on show canon since it takes place during and directly after the episode, but game!Geralt is always present in my head so he gets to have a say in things too.</p><p>Title inspired by Marbles from The Amazing Devil and my favourite line from this episode.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They’re alive,” Chireadan says, with a gentle grip to Jaskier's shoulder. His eyes, however, don’t reflect the relief in his voice.</p><p>“Bollocks,” Jaskier retorts, recovering quickly from his melodramatic meltdown as he stands up and walks past the windows of the ground floor of the house, looking for movement in the ruins. </p><p>“Geralt?” Jaskier stops abruptly, suddenly seeing a specific kind of movement he hadn’t anticipated. </p><p>“Oh they’re alive,” Jaskier exclaims, settling for staying here at this lovely spot with this really nice view. Chireadan arrives at his side and gazes through the window with him and soft sighs escape them both.</p><p>“They’re really alive! Whoo!” Jaskier can’t keep his mouth shut, the words are bubbling out of him uncontrollably. Geralt’s muffled grunts of effort coming from inside the room are lighting up a firework of feelings inside of him and he’s trying really hard to channel them purely towards lust instead of jealousy.</p><p>“I mean, he —” Jaskier starts, as he watches Geralt lift up the mage from his lap as if she weighs nothing just to pull her down again hard. Chireadan beside him gasps and suddenly grabs him by the elbow, dragging him away.</p><p>“Come on,” the elf says, pulling him away further and further along the path leading away from the estate with surprising strength.</p><p>“Whoa, hang on! You don’t want to watch your magnificent witch? Because I usually take opportunities like these seriously, you know. Lots to see, lots to remember. Especially when the chances to get some first-hand experience are so low.”</p><p>“No, I don’t wish to watch. And I don’t want you to watch either,” Chireadan says, voice tight and vulnerable, and Jaskier thinks the healer might be under the assumption that everyone he meets is in love with his witch.</p><p>“Protecting her honour? I’m afraid it’s too late for that. Have you actually met her, or just admired from afar? Because I had the displeasure, and I can tell you, three conscious and I don’t even want to know how many unconscious minutes in her presence have been enough for a lifetime. So I can assure you, she is definitely not the reason I wanted to get an eyeful.”</p><p>Chireadan loosens his grip on Jaskier’s arm once they have passed the gate, slows down and looks at him with an expression of sympathy. “Does that mean, we’re in the same miserable predicament?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so, dear fellow,” Jaskier says theatrically, steps closer and puts a comforting hand on Chireadan’s upper arm. “I could sing you a decade’s worth of ballads about the tragedy of unrequited love, or— and that’s what I would prefer today because, frankly, we’ve both been through a lot going by the state of bloodstains on us both— we could have some fun of our own.” Jaskier smiles, winks and raises a suggestive eyebrow, hoping to get his idea of fun across.</p><p>Chireadan catches on slowly. His eyes widen in surprise, he drops Jaskier’s arm and takes one step back out of his reach. “Y-you mean —” He keeps looking at Jaskier, unsure but not disinterested, then he lowers his gaze, regarding his bloody hands and armour. </p><p>Jaskier understands, he could do with a wash himself and maybe he came on a tad too strong for the lovesick elf. Maybe a slower approach will be more fruitful.</p><p>“Alright, come on, no matter what we do after, but we both need to freshen up a bit. Your tent’s this way?” Jaskier points down the road and pulls the elf gently with him by his hand. Chireadan nods and then goes with him willingly enough.</p><p>-</p><p>“Sit down, please,” Chireadan gestures to one of the field beds in the tent. He’s moving around efficiently, heats up water for washing and also brews them a pot of herbal tea. </p><p>“Thanks,” Jaskier says and sits back, watches Chireadan as he lays out fresh washing utensils.</p><p>Being in this place reminds him why they came here in the first place, Jaskier touches his throat carefully, prodding around the spot that was so horribly swollen only hours ago. The pain is gone, now it only feels tender, like there are some bruises left under his skin.</p><p>“I’ll have a look at it later, if you want me to,” Chireadan says, looking over at him shyly and with a blush on his cheeks as he fills the basin with warm water. “The tea will help, your throat might still feel sore.”</p><p>“That would be lovely, actually, thanks,” Jaskier says, still prodding.</p><p>“Stop that and have a wash, I’ll heat up some more water,” Chireadan says and smiles.</p><p>Jaskier returns the smile, bright and inviting, and jumps from the bed, heading for the steaming basin. He grabs the back of his shirt and pulls it over his head, lets it fall to the ground. It’s probably a lost cause anyway, he’d need a lot of bleach to wash the stains out.</p><p>He washes his face, hair and torso with the provided soap and cloth, enjoying the warmth and the soft scent of roses as he lathers up some more foam to thoroughly scrub at his hands. When he dries himself off with a soft towel, Chireaden disposes of the dirty water and refills the basin for himself.</p><p>“Here,” the elf says, pushing a clean shirt and a cup of tea into his hands. </p><p>“Thank you,” Jaskier says as he moves towards the bed again, setting the tea and shirt aside to pull off his boots before he settles down with the cup in his hands.</p><p>Chireadan takes off his armour and shirt and begins to scrub himself clean. The blood and gunge in his hair is thick and has had too much time to dry.</p><p>“Any of that your blood?” Jaskier asks, sipping the sweet tea and enjoying how it soothes his sore throat.</p><p>“Thankfully, no. Your witcher discovered that he is the djinn’s master by wishing the guard to burst. I’m a healer, I’m not squeamish, but this is —” Chireadan gives the already darkish red water a disgusted look.</p><p>“Gross, yeah. Let me help, I’m highly skilled at washing bits and bobs of unspeakable nature out of someone’s hair.”</p><p>“You would?” Chireadan sounds surprised.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘course,” Jaskier says nonchalantly, as if he’s ever done that for anyone else but Geralt. He empties his tea before he goes over to stand beside Chireadan, touching the back of his neck and guiding him to bend over the basin. Jaskier starts to wet his hair thoroughly before he uses the cloth to rub carefully at the agglomerations. It all comes off easily enough, Geralt has had worse stuff stuck in his hair. </p><p>Jaskier rinses Chireadan’s hair with a bit of clean water from the jug with the fresh, warm water. “Let me just dispose of this,” he says, and goes to empty the basin. When he comes back Chireadan has already lathered up his hair with soap but Jaskier comes up behind him, takes his hands and lowers them. </p><p>“Hey, I wasn’t finished,” he whispers close to his ear and he can feel a shiver going through Chireadan’s body. Jaskier starts massaging his scalp then, and since he knows he’s excellent at this, the elf’s soft gasps of pleasure are no surprise, but very welcome as they stir up his arousal. He goes on a bit longer than necessary, for both their benefit, before rinsing the soap out of Chireadan’s silky hair. </p><p>“There you go,” Jaskier says softly with a gentle and lingering touch to his shoulder.</p><p>Chireadan turns, looking cautiously at Jaskier, water dripping from his hair onto his chest. Jaskier chuckles, reaches behind him to grab a towel and ruffles it playfully over his head. When he’s finished, Chireadan returns his smile and lifts a hand to run two fingers lightly over Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier leans into the touch, stretches his neck so to give him better access.</p><p>“Has it healed well?” Jaskier asks in a low voice and presses closer, wrapping his arms around Chireadan’s waist. </p><p>“Let me have a closer look,” Chireadan says, lowering his head to explore Jaskier’s neck with his lips. “There are no magical traces left, and the bruises will fade soon,” he whispers into Jaskiers skin, now also using his tongue for further examination. Jaskier sighs as he reaches one of his weak spots right below his ear and moans when he feels a hardness pressed alongside his own. He lets his hands roam Chireadan’s back, stops at his hips to push him against the table so he can roll his hips properly against him. It makes them both moan before Chireadan detaches his lips long enough from Jaskier’s throat to say, “I have a more comfortable bed behind the curtain in the corner, if you want.”</p><p>“Hmmm I <em> want </em>,” Jaskier groans, rolling his hips one last time before allowing Chireadan to push him away and lead the way to said bed. He tugs him along by the hand and doesn’t let go when they reach the bed, climbs up and pulls until Jaskier crawls on top of him. Jaskier settles with his knees astride his hips and begins to kiss his way up his chest, hairless and smooth but with a solid strength to it.</p><p>Chireadan’s hands find their way into his damp hair, stroking through it softly as he moans when Jaskier’s flicks his tongue over one hard nipple. He presses his chest up, arches beautifully into the touch. Chireadan is so responsive and Jaskier’s always been a lover who thrives on hearing and feeling how his partners react to his ministrations.</p><p>“Oh, you like this! Let me hear how much,” Jaskier murmurs before he closes his teeth carefully around one nipple and pinches the other with his fingers.</p><p>Chireadan lets out a high pitched whine and his whole body arches off the bed and Jaskier presses his groin down again with his own. “You <em>really </em>like this,” he whispers over his skin and swirls his tongue around in circles. His other hand travels down, untying the fastenings of both their trousers with skilled fingers. Jaskier kisses his way downwards then, and when he reaches the spot below the belly button, Chireadan’s hands politely leave his hair to fist into the sheets instead. </p><p>When he has disposed of both their legwear, he crawls up Chireadan’s body again, hands brushing up on the inside of his thighs to rest on his hip bones, framing his erection, before stroking up over his stomach and chest without touching it. </p><p>Chireadan makes the sweetest sounds and Jaskier basks in them, moans as Chireadan raises his hips to press his body up against his hands and repeats the motion several times. Having this kind of soft power over someone makes Jaskier’s head spin with lust and pride, and under different circumstances he’d have loved to take the teasing much further, but he doesn’t want to take advantage of Chireadan’s emotional sensitivity. They’re both in no state to play games beyond having a bit of fun together, so Jaskier decides to move on. Leaning down, he licks up the length of Chireadan’s cock, making him tremble under his hands and his unguarded moans make it almost impossible for Jaskier to keep his own arousal under control.</p><p>Jaskier licks him up and down a few times and swirls his tongue around the head before Chireadan’s hands are back in his hair with a gentle pull. He looks up into half-lidded eyes and a face blushed in the sweetest red. “Your throat,” Chireadan says, lips trembling. “I don’t want you to hurt.”</p><p>“Let me, just a little bit, please,” Jaskier says. “I’ll be careful,” he adds, to reassure and because he knows how to excel in the art of persuasion, he takes the head of his cock between his lips and sucks on it, careful but determined. His own cock twitches as Chireadan grabs his shoulders and sobs out a sound that Jaskier translates as enthusiastic consent.</p><p>He really is careful, he’s not a fool and his throat is after all one of the holiest parts of his body he makes a living out of, but he simply can’t resist with such a sweet and responsive partner. Jaskier keeps licking and sucking, uses his hand to give him a few firm strokes in between, especially enjoying Chireadan’s little oh’s and ah’s of appreciation and encouragement. His own cock is leaking where it’s rubbing desperately on Chireadan’s thigh, and he knows he can’t drag this out much longer. With a deep moan around his cock, Jaskier pulls off and while Chireadan is panting beneath him, he settles on top, one hand braced beside his head, the other wrapped around both their erections. </p><p>There’s just enough precome to work with, but Chireadan pulls a little vial out of nowhere and pushes it into Jaskier’s chest. He takes it off him and with nimble fingers, coats his hand and reaches down again, making them both gasp.</p><p>Chireadan is trembling, and going by his choked off moans on every up-stroke and the way he squeezes Jaskier’s hips hard, he must be very close. Jaskier brings his mouth close to his ear, his voice low and breathy as he says, “Come for me, as loud as you can,” while stroking them just that little bit faster. </p><p>One especially deep moan and a soundless gasp later, Chireadan cries out loud enough to probably alert the whole camp, and comes. Hearing that, plus feeling his cock pulse in his hand and his fingers digging deep into his sides, sends Jaskier right over the edge as well.</p><p>He muffles his own moans into Chireadan’s shoulder and can just about stop himself from biting down hard. He keeps stroking them through it with a shaking hand, until his knees are about to give out and he rolls off him and onto his back with an exhausted huff.</p><p>-</p><p>“You can stay the night if you wish,” Chireadan says softly. He’s looking over at Jaskier where they lie side by side, cleaned up but still naked and with their sides pressed together. </p><p>“Too kind of you, but I should go soon. He, um, would probably leave without me.”</p><p>“You think he'll leave before dawn?”</p><p>“Yeah, he's not one for staying, Geralt,” Jaskier says with a heartfelt sigh. “It's been months since we last saw each other and I just ran into him yesterday. I just don't want to lose track of him again so soon.”</p><p>“I understand,” Chireadan says, and they fall into comfortable silence for a little while, enjoying the closeness. Jaskier starts trailing patterns on Chireadan’s open palm with his fingers to busy his ever-restless hands.</p><p>“Jaskier?” Chireadan asks after a while, rolling onto his side to look at him.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You talked about unrequited love before. I have absolutely no illusion Yennefer will ever even want to look at me again. But,” Chireadan pauses to put a comforting hand on his chest, “are you quite certain it’s the case with your witcher?”</p><p>Jaskier closes his eyes for a moment to better swallow down the pain building in his chest. He appreciates the warmth of Chireadan's hand as a distraction. “Last I checked, when he went back into the house instead of leaving with me? Yeah, pretty certain, I fear. Listen, it’s alright, it really is. I’m just grateful I get to travel with him sometimes, I’m happy I get to be his friend. I’m not asking for anything else.” Jaskier sighs, these are the things he tells himself over and over, practised words that sound hollow now, saying them out loud. </p><p>“Well, let me tell you that my impression differs from yours,” Chireadan says, brushing his elegant fingers through Jaskier’s chest hair. “When you came to me seeking medical treatment, you were in no state to notice the depth of his concern for you. Around you both, there was a strong scent of a magical nature, the same scent I detected when I found them alive in the ruins earlier. Something sure has changed, but his feelings for you are as deep as they have been before, untouched by magic, I’m sure of it. You should have seen him once he figured out that he was the djinn’s master and therefore you were still in danger if Yennefer found out you'd be no use for her. If you take any advice from me, let him know the nature of your feelings for him, and he might admit his in return.”</p><p>“Wow, that was a speech. Poetic, even. I’m a bard, did I tell you?” Chireadan smiles and shakes his head. “May I borrow some phrases here and there for my next heartbreaking ballad?” Jaskier goes on, trying not to let the truth of Chireadan’s words stir up too much hope in him. He takes the hand from his chest and brushes a kiss over his knuckles before setting it down between them. With a reluctant groan, Jaskier sits up on the bed, then rubs his palms across his face, suddenly feeling very tired.</p><p>“Borrow what you like, as long as you remember my words so at least one of our hearts can recover from the pain caused by unwanted love.“ Jaskier feels a soothing hand petting his hip and he touches it fleetingly in appreciation. Then the touch is gone and Chireadan sits up as well.</p><p>“Ah, dear fellow, I'm so used to the pain now, I'd sure miss it,” Jaskier says, and can’t bring himself to make it sound as cheerful as he’d intended. Chireadan lowers his gaze and Jaskier hopes he will find a healthier way to deal with the pain than he has.</p><p>Jaskier puts two fingers under Chideadan’s chin, tipping his head up to look into his sad eyes again. “Thank you, for everything, it’s been lovely,” he says softly, honestly, and places a chaste kiss to his cheek before he stands up in search of his clothes. </p><p>“I’m the one who has to thank you. You were right, it makes one feel a little bit lighter, having had a bit of fun.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Jaskier says, pausing while pulling on his boots to smile at Chireadan. He won’t tell him that it won’t last long, this lightness, and that he’ll feel just as heavy with longing the next morning. “May we meet again someday, to make ourselves feel lighter again.”</p><p>“May we meet again, my friend,” Chireadan says, standing up and bowing his head in farewell.</p><p>Jaskier grins and gives him a full bow, his hand sweeping lightly across the floor. Then turns on his heel and heads for the inn where he’d rented a room the day before and left his pack and lute. He’ll get his things and then return to the mansion, hoping to find Roach somewhere on the premises to camp at her side until Geralt hopefully returns to finally leave this place for good.</p><p>-</p><p>Jaskier wakes to Roach’s snickering and sits up in his bedroll, rubs his eyes and blinks. The sun hasn’t risen yet, but the sky is already getting lighter. He only hears Geralt’s familiar footsteps coming because he crosses a gravelled path and the stones creak beneath his soles. When he steps onto the grass, there’s no sound, just his silhouette coming closer in the crepuscular light.</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt says, in that flat but gentle voice of his when he’s trying to play down that he’s pleasantly surprised, “you’re here.” Jaskier knows that the corners of his mouth are turned up ever so slightly.</p><p>“Of course I’m here, you dalcop, where else would I be?” Jaskier says and crawls out of his bedroll. </p><p>“I thought you’d go back to your countess,” Geralt says, greeting Roach with a gentle pat to her neck.</p><p>“Ah, no, not going to go back there, nope,” Jaskier says in a hurry, because he really doesn’t want to think about the other person that advised him to confront Geralt with his true feelings right now. </p><p>At his words, Geralt’s head snaps towards him, and since the sun has almost come up now, he can see lines of concern on his face.</p><p>“Did they physically harm you when they removed you from court? Do you have your lute? And—” It’s unusual for Geralt to vocalise his stream of consciousness, it’s as if his brain just caught up on what was happening before they broke the mage's seal on the bottle. He steps closer, kneels down in front of Jaskier. When Geralt’s eyes focus on Jaskier's lute and pack beside him, his features relax. “Are you alright?” Geralt adds, calmer, with his eyes settling on his throat now. </p><p>“Right, so, firstly, I did not sustain any physical injuries at court because we actually settled things in a civilized manner, which I am, I seem to have to remind you, capable of. Secondly, yes, my precious lute is right here and thirdly, I am as alright as I can be under the circumstances. Chireadan had a look at my throat again and he said it's fine.”</p><p>“He had more than just a look,” Geralt growls, and he’s so close now that Jaskier can see a dangerous gleam in his amber eyes.</p><p>“Well, yes, he had,” Jaskier says, raising his chin in defiance, “and it was actually really lovely, thank you very much for not asking. And you and the witch did more than just survive, so,” Jaskier snaps petulantly.</p><p>“So what?” Geralt snaps right back.</p><p>“Nothing. Let's get the fuck out of this town,” Jaskier says, stands up swiftly to get some physical distance between them but also to gather up his bedroll. After strapping it to his pack he grabs his lute and without looking back or waiting for Geralt, walks at a quick pace towards the gate. He only falls into a more relaxed step once he hears Roach on the path behind him, catching up slowly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Close to My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Geralt,” Jaskier says in that calm and serious voice especially designed for Geralt to pay attention to. “I haven’t said anything until now, to give you space and all, you know, as friends do. But, I have to ask, eventually. Is everything alright? Please talk to me.”</p><p>“I,” Geralt pauses, adjusts the rabbits roasting over the fire before looking at him, “did something stupid.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They ride for two days, barely talking. Geralt is broodier than ever, and Jaskier is not even in the mood for some humming, not to mention actual singing. He’d tried a few scales though, just to be sure, and it turned out his voice really is undamaged. </p><p>After they set up camp on the second day, Jaskier decides this has gone on long enough, and it’s not helping either of them to keep on travelling together like this. Maybe they need distance, but he has to at least try and get some actual information out of Geralt, even if it’s just for his own safety. The least Geralt can do for him is warn him in case a powerful mage is going to hunt them down someday because they pissed her off.</p><p>“Geralt,” he says in that calm and serious voice especially designed for Geralt to pay attention to. “I haven’t said anything until now, to give you space and all, you know, as friends do. But, I have to ask, eventually. Is everything alright? Please talk to me.”</p><p>“I,” Geralt pauses, adjusts the rabbits roasting over the fire before looking at him, “did something stupid.”</p><p>“Well, that’s not the first time. On a scale from one to I accidentally got myself a child surprise, how stupid was it?”</p><p>“About the same, I assume,” Geralt grumbles.</p><p>“Alright, so are we dealing with this stupidity the same way? And by that I mean, are we completely ignoring it?” </p><p>“Hmm,” Geralt confirms, and Jaskier sighs. He knows this is about as much as he will get out of Geralt tonight, but it’s a start.</p><p>-</p><p>They come through a small town a few days later and decide to stay for a day to stock up on supplies. Geralt also wants to look for a herbalist, trade some of the plants and monster bits he’s collected but doesn’t need. </p><p>Jaskier is glad they have reached a point where at least basic conversation between them is possible again, but the overall mood is still pretty tense. At least Geralt has filled him in on what seems like the basic details, and together with what Chireadan has told him, he thinks he has a vague grasp on the happenings. But that’s not enough, is it? He deserves to know more, not for his work, but for himself.</p><p>Once Roach is settled in the inn’s stables and they bring their pack up into their room, Geralt heads out again without a word. Jaskier lets him get a headstart, what he is about to do in town would probably make Geralt more grumpy again.</p><p>At first, he thought of getting Chireadan’s shirt cleaned and sending it back to him, but he’s still wearing it, and right now it would just be easier to get him a new one. It’s a really nice shirt, clearly elven made, a floral pattern woven into the fine linen with delicate lace at the collar and the hem. He usually prefers more opulent stitching and a copious amount of lace, but he’s also nostalgic, he likes souvenirs, and wouldn’t it be nice to have something to remember Chireadan by? </p><p>Having spent the winter term teaching in Oxenfurt, and then not having had to spend much coin at all while he was with the countess, his purse is still full with savings from his accounts, he’s got some to spare to get his new friend something equally nice. Besides, it’s a good distraction to go shopping for gifts.</p><p>Jaskier goes to the local market and stocks up on things like ink and parchment, gets a new notebook for songwriting and finally finds a nice enough tailor. She has shirts woven out of finest, softest wool on offer and promises they will be warm in winter and regulate the heat in summer perfectly. The fastenings on the shirtfront are decorated with tendrils twining up at each side and he thinks the healer might appreciate wearing the soft material under his armour as well as the beautiful stitching. </p><p>Jaskier, being an excellent bargainee, flirts his way into the tailor’s heart and ends up chaffering a very reasonable price for not only the woollen shirt, but also one linen shirt for himself, with an abundance of lace on the cuffs, collar and shirt font which will make Geralt roll his eyes at him. He is in happy anticipation of the accompanying exasperated huff of annoyance when he’ll wear it in his presence for the first time.</p><p>As he leaves, blowing a kiss over his shoulder towards the blushing tailor, his mood has improved just a little bit. He strolls along the stands before he finds a spot to rest and sits cross-legged under a tree to write a short note to Chireadan. They should still be close enough to Rinde for the little package to safely arrive at its destination, he’s sure. He also tells him where to write to in case Chireadan wants to contact him in return, but that the letter won’t reach him before he returns to Oxenfurt at the end of autumn. </p><p>Well, at least he hopes that he’ll get to travel with Geralt for so long, it’s part of their seasonal routine after all, only that right now, he’s not so sure if he’s still welcome. The thought that maybe he was never welcome in the first place puts him in a melancholy mood once again.</p><p>He’ll keep on travelling either way, staying at one place for the winter months is more than enough, but it wouldn’t be the same. It’s not as fun, for one, and it gets incredibly lonely. Even if he’d stay in bigger towns for much longer than a day, play for a bigger audience, make a lot more coin. But all that is not what he wants, not what he needs, not what pleases him.</p><p>When Jaskier comes back to the inn, he sees Geralt sitting in a dark corner staring at the tankard in front of him, broody as ever. He flees up to their room rather than joining him, so unsure if he should even bring the whole djinn topic up again or just try to forget about it.</p><p>Geralt must have followed him immediately, because he's just disposed of his doublet and is storing away his shopping when the door opens abruptly.</p><p>“I waited for you,” Geralt says in his usual gruff voice. “To have dinner,” he adds, with a hint of irritation.</p><p>“So I could have another desperate try to force a conversation on you?” Jaskier says, feeling snappish, and maybe this is the way to get him to talk?</p><p>“You're always trying to force a conversation on me,” Geralt says, and by Melitele’s rosy bosom, Jaskier lives for the fond tone in Geralt’s voice when he’s turning Jaskier’s words right back at him. Only right now it stirs resentment inside of him.</p><p>“Well, today I don't want to. Go have dinner in peace for once. Happy now?” Wasn’t that how this whole debacle began in the first place? With Geralt wishing for some goddamn peace?</p><p>“No. Why would that make me happy?” Geralt sounds genuinely confused now, which is only fair, because Jaskier has been too, since Rinde.</p><p>It was your fucking wish, how would I know?” Jaskier exclaims, spreading his arms wide in exasperation. “Maybe because earlier you just left without a word? Maybe because you barely talked to me at all in the past few days?”</p><p>“I had to think, Jaskier.”</p><p>“Oh, good, because that gave me plenty of time to think as well and I came to the conclusion to better head back west again tomorrow. Alone!” Jaskier pouts, mainly because his voice lost the power of his anger somewhere in the middle of the sentence. Of course it did, it’s the opposite of what he wants.</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt says, softer now, in that very specific tone that makes Jaskier’s heart do funny things like making him forget he was angry. “I had to think about what happened. That’s why I didn’t tell you everything, I wanted to make sense of it first.”</p><p>“Did you succeed?” Jaskier asks, already knowing the answer from the way Geralt tenses up and looks away from him. He’s embarrassed, and maybe even perturbed, that he hasn’t. It happens so rarely that Geralt doesn't have the answer to something so clearly in his expertise, that even Jaskier feels at a loss for a moment.</p><p>“No,” Geralt says quietly to the corner of the room.</p><p>Jaskier steps closer then, because suddenly he understands <em>all </em>of it. “Hey, that’s alright, you don’t have to make sense of everything.” Jaskier tries to soothe with a gentle voice and a comforting hand on Geralt’s upper arm, hoping at least one of these two ways of conveying solacement to be successful. “Under different circumstances I’d ask you to tell me the details so we can make sense of it together, but you’d have done that already if I could be of any help. So in this case, I assume it might be too dangerous for me to know? You made your last wish and didn’t tell her what exactly you wished for, and if you’d tell me, it might put me in danger, because she could read it in my mind?”</p><p>Geralt nods and Jaskier rubs his thumb slowly over the thin fabric of Geralt’s shirt, feeling the muscles beneath tremble from where Geralt clenches his fist hard. </p><p>“Yes, she could read it in your mind if you knew,” he says eventually, still not looking at Jaskier. “And maybe it’s dangerous, I’m just not sure.”</p><p>“Then let’s not find out. I don’t need to know, Geralt. I just want you to be honest with me, want us to be able to talk about these things.”</p><p>“I don’t want to keep secrets from you,” Geralt says and finally looks back at him, eyebrows narrowed but eyes soft with relief.</p><p>“Oh,” Jaskier says, surprised and happy they are finally having a conversation that goes somewhere. He removes his hand before the touch makes Geralt uncomfortable and steps back, putting some distance between them again. “It’s alright, I have some secrets too.” He’s meant for it to be reassuring but realises a moment too late that it’s really not. “Um, I-I meant —”</p><p>“I know,” Geralt cuts in, and there is that fond tone again, melting Jaskier’s heart, and the corners of Geralt’s mouth curl up ever so slightly.</p><p>“You do?” Jaskier whispers, quickly composing a mental list of things that aren’t necessarily secrets, but things he has never mentioned, and since Geralt so seldomly asks about anything, it’s quite long.</p><p>“I never claimed to know everything about you, and despite your constant chatter, I know you keep some things close to your heart, for good reasons,” Geralt says, and it sounds like he’s actually given this some thought.</p><p>“Wow,” Jaskier breathes, honestly surprised by how well Geralt knows him. It’s not difficult to cut his list down to the two things that actually matter and he deliberately keeps very close to his heart indeed. Then he makes a quick decision. “Let’s say from the two things I keep close to my heart, if I told you one of them and kept the other, will it make you feel better about keeping yours?”</p><p>“Possibly. I don’t know,” Geralt says, looking away again.</p><p>“Hey,” Jaskier says, cupping his cheek instinctively to turn his face so as not to lose eye contact with him. “The one secret I have to keep, I’ve kept all this time because of the exact same reason you are keeping yours. It’s potentially dangerous for anyone else to know, so we’re absolutely even there. And the other one? Honestly Geralt, I think you know that one already, and even without all this? I’d have told you sooner or later, there’s only so much my poor heart can take.”</p><p>Jaskier pauses then, because confessions like this one deserve a heavy pause before being revealed, and because he has to remove his hand from Geralt’s face first on his own accord. He couldn’t bear it if Geralt slapped his hand away in case his revelation is of the unwanted kind. Then he remembers Chireadan’s words— clear and true and the best advice he's ever gotten— and his shoulders straighten up. He knows he’s ready to say it.</p><p>“I love you, Geralt.” His voice trembles only a little bit and then he huffs because the relief needs an outlet. No matter what Geralt decides to do with this secret out in the open, he won’t regret revealing it.</p><p>He doesn’t have to wonder long about that though, because Geralt takes that one separating step closer, grabs his hand, puts it back on his cheek and leaves his own on top. He pulls Jaskier in by the nape of his neck, touching their foreheads together. </p><p>“Please, say it again,” Geralt whispers with his eyes closed, low and rumbling.</p><p>“I love you, Geralt,” Jaskier says, without hesitation, more relief pouring out of him at how easy it feels to say it. He takes a deep breath to repeat it again, louder this time, maybe scream it over the rooftops or something, but never has a rude interruption been more welcome than in the form of his witcher pulling him close to his chest, stealing said breath right out of his open mouth. </p><p>It is, without doubt, the sweetest kiss of Jaskier’s life. Never has it felt <em>so right </em>to kiss anyone else before. With their hands still clasped together on Geralt’s cheek, they nip at each other’s lips, their noses slide gently against each other and tentatively, the tips of their tongues touch only to retreat and then meet again. Only as Jaskier pushes his tongue just that little bit further and Geralt growls deep in his throat, it all takes a more passionate turn. The sound makes Jaskier gasp, all the need and pent up longing in him snaps and he flings his arms around Geralt’s neck to draw him closer, licks deep into his mouth and begins to circle his tongue around Geralt’s.</p><p>Geralt growls again, even louder, and hauls Jaskier in by his waist, then positions his arm just a bit lower and Jaskier, hoping he knows where this is going, holds himself up before slinging his legs around Geralt’s hips. </p><p>Jaskier crosses his ankles at the small of Geralt’s back and is held securely flush against Geralt’s chest, his bottom resting comfortably on Geralt’s arm. They haven’t stopped kissing even for a second, but Geralt’s other hand is moving now, snaking around Jaskier’s back, and Jaskier finds his fingers are suddenly tangled up in Geralt’s hair. </p><p>Somewhere, in a very distant part of his mind, he thinks that no kiss he’s ever had compares to this one. It’s an intimate business, kissing someone on the mouth, and after realising his love for Geralt, he has been deliberately careful of not kissing people, with very few exceptions. Losing himself in this long-awaited kiss with his beloved is a revelation, and he doesn’t want it to stop.</p><p>Jaskier can’t tell how long they stay like this, him completely wrapped around Geralt, in the middle of the room, both absolutely enraptured in their kiss. At one point Jaskier registers some movement, and when he opens his eyes he just about sees the room tilt before his back hits the mattress and Geralt’s weight on top of him presses him deep into it. On instinct, he tightens the grip his legs have on Geralt’s waist, which rubs their groins together and their kiss breaks as they both moan simultaneously into the other’s mouth. </p><p>Geralt takes the opportunity to bury his face into the open collar of Jaskier’s shirt and groans deeply as he licks up his throat and grinds down against Jaskier’s body. Jaskier fastens his hand in Geralt’s hair, guides him further down to his collarbone where he wants him, enjoys how Geralt makes noises that vibrate in the little space that’s left between them while he nips and licks along his skin.</p><p>Geralt then rubs his nose up to his shoulder and Jaskier shivers as he feels teeth tighten around that bit of skin at the juncture of his neck. Geralt is careful, so very careful, but when he releases the pressure a moment later, his groan sounds almost animalistic and filled with too much frustration for someone who started kissing him so very sweetly. Geralt stops moving then, just breathes heavily into Jaskier's shoulder.</p><p>Jaskier would be absolutely enthusiastic about a little love bite, but this is different and there’s something in the back of his mind that tells him they should probably have a little talk before something goes horribly wrong, or things will be left unsaid and come to haunt them later.</p><p>Slowly, Jaskier uncrosses his legs, lowers them to the bed and cups Geralt’s face to make him look him in the eyes.</p><p>“Hey, love,” he smiles at Geralt, trying his best to show that this is anything but a rejection by rubbing their noses together.</p><p>Geralt stills, looks at him, but doesn’t say anything, and through the silence, Jaskier can hear him breathing just that little bit faster than usual.</p><p>“You with me?” Jaskier asks gently, and Geralt nods, but then stretches his neck to push his nose into Jaskier's hair. He lets Geralt calm down there for a moment, undoing the hair tie in the meantime so he can run his fingers through the soft, white strands freely. “Hey, come on, I know this might be a turn off for you, but if we’re doing this,” he pauses to give Geralt’s lips a light peck, “then we both need to be able to talk about some things.”</p><p>Geralt nods again, he is resting on his outstretched arms on either side of Jaskier’s head now and looks down at him, his hair framing Jaskier’s face like a curtain. His eyes look a bit wild, pupils blown wide with only a thin yellow ring peeking through and his nose is twitching ever so slightly.</p><p>“Then tell me what’s distracting you from making sweet love to me? You're welcome to leave marks on me, you know, I'd like to show off some reminders of our lovemaking, but only for the right reasons.” Jaskier says into this tiny, intimate bubble they have made for themselves and strokes his thumb over Geralt’s cheekbone.</p><p>Geralt breathes in and out, then says with a resigned sigh, “I can still smell him on you. It’s, like you said, distracting me.” </p><p>“Oh Geralt, of course it is,” Jaskier sighs and gives him another chaste kiss. “To be fair, I’m even still wearing his shirt since we never got to a spot where we could have a proper wash.” Now he can feel how Geralt’s body tenses up completely. “If I had your senses, I could still smell her on you as well. Ugh, wait a moment, can you still smell <em>her </em>on <em>you</em>? Oh no no, don’t answer that. We need a bath before we do anything else, agreed?”</p><p>“Agreed,” Geralt says, and a bit of the tension seems to leave his shoulders already.</p><p>“And then talk a bit more,” Jaskier says, and it’s not a question, but Geralt hums his agreement even so. What he doesn’t do is move away from Jaskier. </p><p>So Jaskier lies there and waits, keeps stroking Geralt’s cheek until he’s ready to vocalise whatever he needs to say before life can restart outside of their hair-curtain bubble.</p><p>“The first wish, when I said that I needed peace, I never meant peace from you. When you’re gone, I can’t sleep because it’s so fucking quiet! I never,” Geralt trails off, blinks slowly and Jaskier knows how difficult it is for Geralt to actually vocalise these things. “I never meant to hurt you, in any way, and I’ll never forgive myself that I did. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Thank you for telling me,” Jaskier whispers against his lips, and a little bit of the painful weight he carried in his heart for so long lifts, and when Geralt finally moves and gets up, he takes it with him.</p><p>-</p><p>“Yes, yes, thanks so much, we’re good for now. We <em>really, </em> really are,” Jaskier says, trying desperately to appease the industrious maid that helped them set up the bath in their room. She’d been explaining all the different kinds of oils and bathing salts she’d bought with her, as if he needed a lecture on that. He eventually manages to usher her out of the door by forcing even more coin into her hands. </p><p>“Woah, I hope I got the message across,” he sighs, happy to finally step out of his boots.</p><p>Geralt had stripped unceremoniously while the maid was still in the room, which Jaskier is still a bit miffed about since he’d been in happy anticipation to help with that, and is already lounging in the tub. </p><p>“Thought the sight of me undressing would get her out of here,” Geralt says, leaning back in the tub, head resting on the edge and eyes fixed on Jaskier.</p><p>“Are you serious? Have you seen yourself?” Jaskier huffs, and sprinkles the lavender-scented bath salts into the water with an elegant flick of his wrist. It’s what Geralt prefers, or rather the one scent he never wrinkles his nose at, so he seldom uses anything else if available. "Geralt, that’s probably the reason why she didn’t want to leave. Anyway, as long as you let <em> me </em> undress you next time, as slowly as I want, I’m good.” </p><p>Jaskier sets out towels and the lavender oil on a nearby stool and starts to undress swiftly.</p><p>“Hmm,” Geralt agrees, with a private smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as Jaskier's hands drop to unlace his trousers. “Looking forward to it.”</p><p>It’s new to have Geralt’s leering eyes on him like this, but certainly not unwelcome. He reflects the unconcealed lust right back at him, and puts on a little bit of a show taking off his trousers.  </p><p>“As you should,” Jaskier says alluringly and steps behind the tub to stand at Geralt’s back. It’s where he’d usually stand, about to wash Geralt’s hair or run a cloth down his back where Geralt can’t reach himself. He’s always tried not to think too much about how it would be to actually join him in the water, always concentrating on the task at hand. Now he reaches out, runs both hands from Geralt’s shoulders down his chest and back up, then pushes him a little forward and whispers, “let me in.” </p><p>Geralt scoots a bit forward, making room for Jaskier behind him. Jaskier takes a moment to look at Geralt’s naked, vulnerable back, with water droplets adorning the countless scars he’s already so familiar with. The moment he will climb into the tub, all the physical and emotional boundaries left between them will be blurred, and maybe— hopefully —soon to be entirely erased.</p><p>Closing his eyes, he collects himself before he takes a deep breath and finally steps into the hot water. It’s a tight fit, with the tub being just about big enough for the two of them, which is not unwelcome but needs some adjusting. They can’t exactly stretch their legs, but they tangle them up somehow and then Geralt settles against his chest. Jaskier begins to carefully wet the white hair where he can reach, runs his fingers through the damp strands pooling from his collarbone down to his ribs where they mix with his own dark chest hair. </p><p>There is something he needs to say, one of those things that can't be left unspoken, that he can't bury in his heart. This might be easier now, with neither of them able to make eye contact.</p><p>“I thought you were dead, for a minute or so,” Jaskier says quietly, and thinking about it hurts as much as he feared it would.</p><p>“So your confidence in my abilities does have limits,” is Geralt's equally quiet response.</p><p>“Don’t tease me about that, Geralt,” Jaskier says, although it didn’t sound teasing at all. “The fucking house blew up, with you in it. Usually, when something like that happens and I’m nearby, you come out of the ruins or the giant monster carcass fairly quickly. But you didn’t. You left me there and I thought you died. And then I saw why you didn't come back to me.”</p><p>Jaskier keeps stroking Geralt’s hair while he waits for a reply he knows Geralt needs time to compose, and reaches for the oil he placed on the stool nearby. He massages it into the pale strands, mostly to have something to do with his hands.</p><p>“Wasn’t teasing, and I’m sorry,” Geralt says eventually, and squeezes Jaskier’s thigh in the water, strokes his thumb across his skin which does a good job of soothing the pain that’s located somewhere else. “Is there anything —”</p><p>“I know you are,” Jaskier says quickly and kisses Geralt’s temple. “It’s alright, as long as you promise to always come back to me from now on.”</p><p>“I promise.” Geralt’s voice is low and rumbling, Jaskier can feel it vibrating through his body and it makes him shiver as Geralt continues. “Do you know that I’ve never been more scared for your life than when the djinn attacked you, especially when your elf couldn’t help us?”</p><p>“He’s not <em>my elf</em>, Geralt, but he <em>is </em>my friend now. I assume we’ll cross paths with the witch again, it’s only fair I got myself a friend out of this otherwise horrid adventure as well. And no, I am not aware that you were <em> ever </em> scared for my life, because you’ve never told me, you arse of a muted ox.” Jaskier slaps him on the shoulder then, playfully, but can’t hold off a slightly annoyed huff. “I just mean, you can talk to me even if I don’t explicitly ask you to. Hearing these things is nice.”</p><p>“I’ll try, in the future,” Geralt says, stroking the sensitive inside of Jaskier’s knee and finding out fairly quickly that it makes Jaskier’s breath hitch, especially as he runs his finger up at the back of his thigh a little bit.</p><p>“Dangerous territory there, Geralt. Better finish washing up first before you do that again,” Jaskier sighs, his arousal is getting impossible to ignore with Geralt so close, warm and naked against him, talking to him, touching him.</p><p>“Or?” Geralt dares, and shifts a bit, the bastard, so Jaskier’s hard cock gets a nice rub between Geralt’s back and his own stomach.</p><p>“Or I’ll have you right here,” Jaskier growls, rising to the challenge. He’s gripping the edges of the tub and presses his body against Geralt’s in search for some more friction.</p><p>Suddenly Geralt twists around impossibly fast and coordinated, making water slosh everywhere. One hand now perched on the edge of the tub close to where Jaskier's head is resting, the other curling around his shoulder. He watches him for a few intense moments before tightening his grip on his shoulder. </p><p>“Wash up first, bard,” Geralt says, smiling, and dunks him carefully into the water.</p><p>*</p><p>Jaskier can’t possibly recall how they managed to get themselves clean, but they must have, more or less, in between kissing and groping in the tub that is really only big enough to sit in together, but definitely not built for two grown men to make out in. And yet, here they are, still in the tub with the water having cooled down, because they can’t seem to be able to stop touching each other long enough to get out.</p><p>The position he currently finds himself in would be glorious, with Geralt’s solid body beneath him, if his knees were digging into a soft mattress instead of being squeezed between the wooden sides of the tub and Geralt’s hard-muscled thighs. His head is bowed, resting on Geralt’s shoulder where he’s panting into damp hair as Geralt rubs a slippery finger gently from the spot behind his balls to his entrance and back.</p><p>“Hmm,” Geralt rumbles near his ear, “you want this?”</p><p>“With you, I want everything,” Jaskier manages to say before a deep moan takes over as Geralt’s finger carefully slips inside and starts to move slowly.</p><p>The pleasure dulls out the discomfort of his knees, and for a while he’s distracted yet again, only exists between gasps and the feeling of Geralt’s finger pressing <em>just there</em>.</p><p>As soon as his body tries to rock against Geralt’s hand, he’s once again reminded of the closed confines of their current location, and it just won’t do.</p><p>“Fuck, Geralt. As exquisite as this feels, get us out of the tub and onto the bed right now. I can’t fucking feel my legs and we’re going to get all pruney, too. Nothing against sex in a tub in general, but —” </p><p>He doesn’t have to say anything else because Geralt is already standing up. Gracefully of course, even with an armful of bard curled around him and dripping all over the floorboards. Jaskier can’t help but groan as he holds him up with one arm, grabs a towel and the oil before he walks them over to the bed. Geralt sits down, pulls Jaskier tight into his lap and towels him dry where he can reach.</p><p>“Don’t want you to get cold,” Geralt says seriously.</p><p>Jaskier shivers, not from the cold but from the honest way Geralt said that, with such care in his voice. Now is definitely not the time nor the place to wonder where Geralt hid all that care from him, so he saves it for another time to ponder over.</p><p>“This close to you, I could never be cold,” Jaskier says, brushing their lips together and then they are kissing again. Geralt holds him impossibly close and doesn’t break the kiss as he moves backwards to lean against the headboard.</p><p>With Geralt’s hand kneading his bottom, Jaskier realises they’re in the exact same position as they were in the tub, then his mind goes blank as one oil-slick finger enters him again. He moans shamelessly and is finally able to move without restrictions.</p><p>When Geralt pushes in a second finger, he soothes Jaskier’s shuddering body with kisses to his shoulder, each accompanied with a low hum. Geralt’s unoccupied hand is splayed on his back, holding him steady while working his fingers expertly inside of him. He only briefly stills them when Jaskier’s hand finds his cock and rubs his thumb over the tip, but resumes his rhythm after gritting out a heartfelt “fuck.”</p><p>“Gods, yes Geralt, let me hear what you like,” Jaskier pants and does it again. Pleasure coils in his groin as Geralt complies and groans impossibly deep. </p><p>Jaskier’s cock rubs against Geralt’s hip, where his skin is already nice and slick with sweat and his own precome. He’s impossibly hard and can’t deny himself any longer, so he widens his grip to fit his length into his fist beside Geralt’s and starts stroking them both.</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt moans hoarsely.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jaskier says, and falls into a litany of colourful swearing, absolutely blown away by the expressiveness in Geralt’s almost entirely black eyes. “Where’s the oil?” he eventually asks, and he’s sure Geralt’s pupils dilate a fraction further as they both go very still. Geralt doesn’t look away, but his fingers slip out of Jaskier to hand him the oil.</p><p>Jaskier coats his palm quickly and looks down as he takes both their cocks in his hand again. He gives them several teasing strokes and watches how they slide easily through his grip, how the muscles of Geralt’s stomach ripple ever so slightly with each twist of his wrist. If he weren’t so fucking close, he could do this for ages.</p><p>Geralt’s noises are sublime, like the sweetest music in Jaskier’s ears, but the broken sob comes from himself as he closes his hand around the heads, squeezing them together. When he looks back up, Geralt’s eyes are fluttering close. He slows his strokes and leans in for a long kiss.</p><p>Stilling his hand entirely he lets go of his own cock, only holds Geralt’s erection steady at the base and sits up straighter on his knees. Geralt’s eyes are half-lidded but Jaskier wants to see them, wants to see how they watch him. How often had they watched him when he wasn’t looking?</p><p>“Geralt, look at me, please. I want you to see me, want to hear how much you like what you see and feel,” Jaskier says, voice husky.</p><p>Jaskier positions Geralt’s erection where he needs it and looks deep into his now open eyes as he sinks down ever so slowly. They are both panting into each other’s mouths by the time he is seated fully, their eyes locked as Jaskier waits for his body to adjust.</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt says quietly in between heavy breaths, both arms tight around him, ”with you, I feel everything.”</p><p>“I’ll make you feel even more,” Jaskier says, smiling, and begins to move.</p><p>It’s too good, the way Geralt moans his name and their bodies rock together. “Beautiful, all of you,” Jaskier groans as he moves faster, rolls his hips down harder.</p><p>Just as he realises that there’s no chance he can draw this out any longer, Geralt’s hand closes around his cock. He loses his rhythm and falls against Geralt’s chest.</p><p>“I’m too close, Geralt, if you need more time, better let go,” Jaskier says, breath heaving.</p><p>Geralt doesn’t let go, urges him on to keep moving with a slow snap of his hips. Jaskier can feel his eyes on him, it’s like his gaze leaves goosebumps in its wake where it travels over Jaskier’s body up to his eyes again.</p><p>“You never told me if the famous witcher stamina is a myth,” Jaskier huffs, concentrating hard on not getting lost between the feeling of Geralt inside of him and around his cock.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter now I’m with you,” Geralt says, his voice the lowest grumble Jaskier has ever heard. With a quick and cleverly executed manoeuvre, Geralt flips them around and Jaskier’s back meets the mattress softly. “You make me feel human,” Geralt adds, whispering under his heavy breath, almost not audible but just loud enough for Jaskier to hear.</p><p>Jaskier gasps, first out of surprise, then again more desperate because Geralt starts moving both his hips and his hand again. Slowly at first, but getting faster as Jaskier relaxes into the bed. His legs fall open and he’s letting Geralt control the pace now, with one hand braced against the headboard behind his head and one hand still around Geralt’s neck to keep him close.</p><p>“That move wasn’t particularly human,” he manages to say, already feeling his climax approaching.</p><p>“But,” Geralt grunts between thrusts, “you liked it.”</p><p>“Fuck yes I did! Oh Geralt, you’re fantastic! Just like this, right <em>there</em>,” Jaskier babbles and moans and whines.</p><p>He can tell that Geralt is desperate for release as well by the way his hips start to stutter in between thrusts and his arm, where he’s braced himself on, is trembling. Yet his thrusts are perfectly smooth and deep, his grip on Jaskier’s cock just the right kind of not-firm-enough to drive him absolutely mad with want.</p><p>“Geralt, please, so close now. <em> Please</em>,” Jaskier says, hand travelling down to Geralt’s arse to squeeze it encouragingly. “I want to come with you, <em> now! </em>”</p><p>Geralt bends his head to brush his lips along Jaskier’s cheekbone reverently, his hot breath ghosting over his face. “Yes, <em> now</em>,” he breathes before their lips meet, and at the same moment Jaskier feels Geralt spill inside of him, hears his name in his gasping moans. Jaskier marvels at the sight of Geralt’s face overcome with pleasure, and then gives himself over as well. He’s clutching at Geralt with both his hands now, fingers digging deep into the flexing muscle of his back and arse as he arches against him. Jaskier cries out and comes, with the feeling of Geralt <em>everywhere </em>; inside of him, on top of him, around him. </p><p>Geralt kisses him through his orgasm, the movement of his hand only gentles down when Jaskier’s arched body slumps bonelessly back onto the bed. He stays close after he pulls out, lowers himself down on Jaskier but is careful not to crush him with his weight. He’s pressing their chests together and moves languidly in rhythm with a slow kiss. It’s slippery where their skin slides over Jaskier’s come on his stomach which only seems to encourage Geralt to rub his body against Jaskier’s.</p><p>Jaskier enjoys Geralt’s soft hums of pleasure and the way they rock against each other slowly, without hurry, savouring the closeness.</p><p>“How do I smell now?” Jaskier asks and Geralt kisses his way to Jaskier's ear, licks at the sensitive spot right behind his earlobe, making him whimper.</p><p>“Like yourself. But happier,” Geralt tells him between kisses. “And a little bit like me.”</p><p>“Perfect. I only ever wanted to be yours, you know. No need to be jealous,” Jaskier says, feeling that it's something that Geralt needs to hear.</p><p>“I know now,” is Geralt's mumbled response against his skin. He kisses his earlobe before he draws away and climbs off the bed.</p><p>Jaskier stretches and watches Geralt pad over to the tub to wet one end of a towel, then comes back to clean up the mess on Jaskier’s stomach and between his thighs carefully. Geralt finishes with a kiss below his navel and stands up to push the unused bed beside the other, then flops down heavily onto it. Immediately, Jaskier rolls onto his side, draping one arm and one leg over Geralt, who stretches his arm so Jaskier can curl even closer and rest his head on his shoulder. </p><p>Their bodies seem to fit together perfectly like this, and Jaskier sighs contentedly.</p><p>“We didn’t eat,” Geralt mutters, sounding half asleep already. “Want me to get something?”</p><p>“Nah,” Jaskier says, turning his head an inch to kiss Geralt’s shoulder. “A good breakfast will do in the morning, I have no desire to move now. Or ever, for that matter. I quite like this.” He wiggles against Geralt’s side, gropes for the blanket behind him and pulls it over them. </p><p>“Hmm,” Geralt hums in agreement and kisses the top of Jaskier’s head.</p><p>Jaskier’s heart flutters happily at the gesture. It’s one of his oldest daydream fantasies, one he deemed innocent and safe enough to indulge in now and then. A simple kiss on the top of his head, no skin contact but still intimate. He doesn’t need his imagination for it anymore, he can just ask and get one.</p><p>“Can I get another one of those, though? Always liked the thought of you wishing me a good night like that.”</p><p>There is a soft huff Jaskier can feel against his hair, and then there are Geralt’s lips again, lingering, his breath is warm as he whispers, “good night.” </p><p>“Night love,” Jaskier mumbles, lips brushing against Geralt’s skin and his last half-conscious thought is that he’s going to drool on Geralt’s shoulder if they sleep like this. But as comfortable as he is, he really couldn’t care less.</p><p>-</p><p>As usual, Jaskier’s last thought before he falls asleep is his first thought when he wakes up, so when he opens his eyes he realises that he’s currently drooling onto the pillow, and not on Geralt. Which he decides quickly is at least the slightly more attractive option of the two, but he’d still prefer the first because that would mean Geralt would be closer.</p><p>Since he can feel their feet being tangled together, he can’t be far though. Making his eyes focus on what’s lying across the pillow, he first sees Geralt’s hand curled into a fist, then behind that, his face. He’s looking right at him, eyes open and his expression neutral as so often, but the corners of his mouth twitch as Jaskier smiles at him.</p><p>“Mornin’,” Jaskier slurs, and he would lean in closer for a kiss if Geralt’s hand wasn’t in the way, so he frowns at it.</p><p>“Good morning,” Geralt says, but doesn’t move.</p><p>A bit frustrated, Jaskier kisses Geralt’s knuckles instead. As if a kiss was required to lift a spell, Geralt turns his hand around and his fingers curl open to reveal a tiny leather pouch.</p><p>“Oh,” Jaskier says in surprise, leans up on an elbow and stares down at it.</p><p>Geralt sits up and the blanket pooling low around his hips reveals that he’s still gloriously naked. Which distracts Jaskier for a second, before he rakes his eyes up to the pouch in his palm again, reaches out as Geralt holds it out to him. </p><p>“Wanted to give you this yesterday, found it at the market. Only you went back to the room and then —” Geralt says, a nervous edge in his voice.</p><p>“And then we both got distracted,” Jaskier grins, and opens the pouch with his heart racing in his chest in giddy anticipation. Geralt had given him many things in the past, but never like this. He gave Jaskier his warm winter cloak once, when it got too cold in late autumn. He shared things with Jaskier, and then simply left them with him, never demanding anything back. This is new, this is deliberately meant as a gift.</p><p>Jaskier draws the little straps loose, tilts it and a marble with a single buttercup petal embedded in the clear glass rolls into his palm. It has a silver hook attached, so it can be worn as a pendant.</p><p>“Geralt,” Jaskier manages around the lump in his throat, still looking at the marble. He’s honestly at a loss for words, this being the most wonderful gift anyone has ever given him. Then Geralt’s hand closes on top of his, and as the marble is shielded from his view, he looks up at him.</p><p>“You claimed I was short of a marble, and when I found this, I was sure it would only ever be safe with you, if you agree on keeping it.”</p><p>“Oh Geralt,” Jaskier says, not even trying to swallow down all the emotions welling up inside of him. “Of course I’ll keep it safe, close to my heart, forever.” He reaches out to pull Geralt in for a kiss but he’s already there, his lips claiming Jaskier’s in an urgent kiss, their hands clasped together, pressed protectively around the marble.</p><p>“I’ll be keeping all the marbles you’ll ever lose, don’t you worry,” Jaskier laughs into the kiss.</p><p>“Not planning on losing any more, now that we’ve got this settled,” Geralt groans and pulls Jaskier into his lap, one arm around his waist and the other buried in Jaskier’s ruffled hair.</p><p>“I’ll wear this single one even more proudly then,” Jaskier says and kisses Geralt’s nose.</p><p>“I don’t have the coin for a silver chain yet, but I got you a leather strap if that’s alright for the beginning,” Geralt says meekly.</p><p>“Oh my dearest friend, all that’s important in the end, is not whether it’s silver or leather, that doesn’t matter, but knowing where our marbles went.” </p><p>Geralt actually laughs out loud at this, and even though Jaskier has certainly written better impromptu limericks in his life, he’ll write this one down in his special notebook for things that make Geralt laugh.</p><p>“Sorry, that was shit, but you get the meaning,” Jaskier says, joining in Geralt’s laugh.</p><p>“You’ve rhymed worse,” Geralt says, and his smile reaches his eyes.</p><p>“Like elf with shelf?” Jaskier tries.</p><p>“That’s one of the worst,” Geralt grumbles.</p><p>“And yet, people love it,” Jaskier says smugly.</p><p>“And yet,” Geralt says, but Jaskier doesn’t need to hear more, he gets the meaning and shuts him up with a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tuned for more fics in this verse. I have ideas, but I'm a slow writer...</p><p>Kudos and comments are more than welcome, let's connect and spread positivity during these difficult times!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>